A Hundred Different Lives
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: A series of short one shots based off different ideas I have. Feel free to message or review if you have an idea you wouldn't mind seeing. Will have Female!Harry, normal Harry, creature Harry. Title is not indicative of how many one shots there will be. As long as there are ideas this will continue. will have crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore. Andre Gide

* * *

"_And what would you pay for this chance?"_

_Bright green eyes looked to the Armour clad woman in front of her.  
_

_"Anything."  
_

* * *

__Albus Dumbledore smiled as his twinkling gaze swept across the room and the gathered students.

Lily Potter sat contently next to the headmaster as she watched the sorting of her twin children. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last fifteen years. Fifteen years ago muggleborns like herself were living in fear of Voldemort as was the rest of the magical world; she had been on the virge of graduating when the news spread Voldemort had been killed. No one knew how or who had done so but they had.

Everyone was so happy; well not everyone. But people were finally able to live their lives in peace. It wasn't perfect but there was far less prejudiced then there had been when she first encountered the magical world.

Lily's bright green eyes looked lovingly at her two eldest children both of them nearly identical clones of their father. She and James had three children the twins and a daughter named Amaryllis. Amaryllis took after her in the looks department.

Despite how complete her life was there was still a piece missing. The twins weren't her first pregnancy; she had been pregnant once before. There was no explanation as to what happened. She'd been in her fourth months of pregnancy when she'd suddenly miscarried. She and James had been devastated. They didn't try for more children for about two years after.

Her head jolted up when she heard the hat say Gryffindor for one and then the other. She smiled and clapped. No one in the hall noticed the young woman with messy raven hair that fell to chin length with the same bright green eyes leaning against the halls wall. She gave a small grin and then vanished into thin air.

* * *

This is going to be a series of short one shots of ideas I have for a female harry. Some will be crossovers and others AU. If you have any ideas on what one shot be don't be afraid to leave a review about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap but by the seeds that you plant. Robert Louise Stevenson_

Bright greens eyes looked at the sky above. They were set into a lightly tanned face. Greenish black hairs fell lightly covering one eye, the hair was longest at the front halfway down the young woman's through and shorter at the back. Some light green and blue were at the tips of the hair. The young woman was seated on the rock staring at the sky above her. She was wearing black shorts that ended at her knees and black sandals. Her top was a light green bikini which was covered but a white sleeveless top which started at just above her breasts and ended just below them.

In her hands she was ideally spinning a locket which she had retrieved from the nearby cave and now she was waiting. A crack announced the arrival of her guest and she gave a grin; standing. She was behind the young man and house elf.

"You know its no longer worth doing what your planning."

The young man spun and faced her; once he saw her his eyes widened and then narrowed. "And how do you presume to know what it is I seek?"

The girl smirked at him, "I'm from the future that's how I know."

The young man just stared at the young _woman_ in front of him. He knew what she was; he'd been warned many times what beings like her did to young men they caught and he would fight her if necessary. "Who would believe such a claim. Go know I do not wish to be drawn into one of yours games."

The young woman tilted her head to the side, "smart would you be except what I'm doing is no game. I know what it is you want and I'm hear to tell you that what you plan to achieve by this course will for a long time at least be of very little use."

"And how would you know?"

"Because Voldemort, created not just a single one but a number." She looked at the young man in front of her as he heard her words and they registered. He paled.

"You can't be serious! Who would do such a thing and how would you know in the first place?"

"Like I said I'm from the future. Anyway," she moved her hand which had been behind her back the entire time and held it out letting the locket dangle there. "This is what you sought isn't it?" She saw his eyes on it and smirked. "Its your's to destroy since my abilities unfortunately are unable to do so."

Regulus moved his eyes from the locket and back to the holder's inhuman green eyes. "And what price must I pay for you to give it to me?"

Green eyes closed as the owner grinned, "help me destroy the rest. I know where to find them and how to get them but I need a magical to destroy it for me as my kinds can't destroy this but a fiendfyre from one of yours will do the trick."

Regulus clenched his fist. "Fine." What did he have to lose by agreeing to her terms, if she wasn't lying he was died but if she was he was still died either way.

"Brilliant." The young woman shock his hand as the agreement took hold. After that was done she gave the locket to the young man and he destroyed it.

Regulus looked at the scorched rock surfaces then back at the young woman who was now leaving. "Wait. How will I find you again? Who are you?

The young woman turned to face the man from a few meters away in the churning ocean with only her head above it. "Don't need to; I'll find you. My name is Alexei. She dived back under the water and Regulus lost site of her. He shook himself and disaparate thankful not to stay at that place any longer but knew he was lucky; how many could say they survived a siren?

* * *

Okay for this one let me explain some thing. In order for Alexei (female harry) to time travel she had to give something up and in this case it was her life as a human and she was made a siren. She has a reasonable amount of control thanks to running into some other sirens who were kind enough to teach her but its not perfect. She doesn't act the way she did simply because her instincts will be affecting her. So sorry if 'harry' seemed very OC but that is my explaination


	3. Chapter 3

Here's one shot number three. No idea why but this idea would not leave my mind. The way the speak doesn't make a whole lot of sense in some parts but well it fit with how this went. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Wonderland. A place filled with wonder and magic as well as insanity.

The small child wandered through the tall mushrooms; brown eyes flickering around the surroundings; almost as if to make sense of what it is they see. They let out a startled gasp when a voice came from above.

"Well look at this; what is an earthen-walker doing here of all places." The speaker was a floating cat, its fur coat changing colors without warning. At first it was a normal brown then turned pink and then blue then back to pink. "Yes, yes indeed to what do we owe this pleasure of being host of an earthen-walker?"

The small child's eyes were wide as the took in the floating, talking and color changing cat in front. After a moment they regained their voice. "Um earthen-walker? Mr cat?"

The cat flipped in mid air and landed on the ground. The child blinked and where there had been a cat before was now a young woman with short hair that flashed bright pink. She had black boots on pink stripped stockings and mid thigh length pants over that she had a slightly torn tank top with a smiling cat as well as a green hoodie over the top that was unzipped. She had a fishnet glove on her right hand. She looked to be in her late teens, "tell me small earthen-walker do I appear to you to be male? No then do not address me as such and don't call me Miss either too utterly shameful to be referred to as such." She turned and began to walk but did not cease speaking. "Now now what unusual event. Yes yes very unusual I simply must talk you to see caterpillar. We surely don't wish for the world to take you in."

The child momentarily debated following the highly likely insane girl or remaining by himself in this strange place. He trailed after the insane girl.

* * *

The caterpillar looked at the assembled group in front of him, first there was the Cheshire cat who was entertaining herself by making herself grow cat ears and a tail. The red head twins Tweedledee and Tweedledum; they were whispering in a very loud tone but none could make sense of what they were saying. They were both clad in bright tiger print overalls with a scarf tied around their necks although in different colors; one red the other gold. Then there was the rabbit, he was dressed in a pages clothes and had a large clock danging by the chain around his neck. He had sandy brown hair that was lightly streaked with silver and golden eyes.

Then there was the most interesting of the assembled group; a small earthen-walker child. His dark eyes flickered around the clearing clearly unsettled by the glowing mushrooms and upside down candles but caterpillar couldn't imagine why these things were perfectly normal. He took a breathe of his pipe and exhaled the smoke. "This is interesting. This child is the first earthen-walker we've had in many a week and such a young one at that. Now, " his dark grey eyes looked at the group in front of him, "pray tell and be forthcoming why it is that this child is before me and now not instead on his way home?"

It was Cheshire who spoke up, "well cousin this child was found by me in the dark forest forth yonder and not wishing to be in the company of the jobberwocky."

He took another breathe from his pipe and exhaled once more, "then perchance the best and truest course would be the one with the hatter and crew, maybe there lie in the path home; lest this child be taken in by the world." He sent them on their way with a flick of his rest as he was content to continue to smoke his pipe waiting the day his path be at an end.

* * *

Eyes bright as a gem gleamed as they saw the guests arriving. The hatter stood and spoke, "dearest companions and friends, welcome, its very nearly late for tea."

The bushy haired dormouse evidently agreed because the cup was promptly chucked at the group with all of them easily ducking the incoming projectile other than the same child. He was however saved by the cat pulling him down. The dormouse immediately after having thrown returned to reading her tea stained book. While the scruffy looking rabbit was gobbling down the tea and food. He was very jittery from all the caffeine. His red hair was vivid

"Forgiveness my friends. Now pray to tell me the reasons you have graced us today with you presence when never before in the many a week have you done so before?" The hatter grinned at the group before him having sat down in his slightly broken chair.

Cheshire spoke up, "many a morning to you hatter. Tis but a small matter. Here be a earthen-walker child." She pushed the young child in front of her.

Hatter looked at him, "perchance this be cause for a new tea party my friends?" He waved his hand and tea was set in front of the now seated new arrivals.

The twins spoke,

"Thanks be,"

"The thought,"

"Of Which has,"

"Taken root in our mind."

They began to drink the offered tea.

The small child watched as his companions all drank the proffered tea.

Hatter clapped and attention was drawn to him as he lay draped side ways over his seat. He was wearing a tattered old suit with a torn up hat on his messy raven hair and his bright emerald green eyes glittered.

"What say you that we perhaps learn to reason how we shall return this here earthen-walker to home before the world has a chance to claim him?"

* * *

The child looked at the potion in front of him, he'd been told by the white queen that this would lead him home but he wasn't aware of how that was possible. The white queen stood in front of him staring dreamily into space.

"Worry need not be your mind child, that is but the way back home. Now hurry lest you wish for the world to lay claim to you and you remain here forever a part of this world."

The child drank the potion.

* * *

Dark eyes opened and the teenager sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his messy raven hair and blinked his brown eyes. He reached out and grabbed his glasses.


End file.
